Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 10th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from January 10th. Recorded Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this week’s senate meeting to order. Mab, could you recap the druid class we had last week? Mab Nimue: '''Bryn held another class. She gave us all seeds to grow, and took us to the Blackwald. Some of us were able to grow seeds through nature magic. Some of us cheated and used other magics. It went fairly well. That's all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you. Oli..why don’t you tell everyone about the lovely party that event on this week. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: The Senate was treated to a lovely evening at the home of Senator Andeven Icestrider. He made the mistake of offering an open bar, but the rest of the night was quite fun, incidental magical-penis envy aside. Thank him again if you went, and plan to go to the next one, if he makes another such offer. That's basically it. Damon Halliwell: 'Zanbor, you had a meeting last week didn’t you? 'Zanbor Emerson: There was a Foreign Affairs Ministry meeting. I discussed the foreign affairs of Dalaran with the ambassadors. That is it really. Vanidicus Alexander: Are our foreign affairs in order then, I take it? I heard there was some big meetin'. Missed it, was busy with war plans. Zanbor Emerson: 'Don't worry about it. Everything is peachy. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Well that covers last week. We move on to next week. Mab, I think you have something set up? '''Mab Nimue: '''I'm hosting a class on what Humanoid Resources is and what it can do for the members of the Senate. I'd tell you now, but that ruins the point of the class. That's all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''There is a summit this Monday about the Alliance efforts please see Zanbor if you wish to know more. Shockingly that covers next week that I know of at this time. Zanbor, I believe we have a few votes tonight. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Tonight we are voting on the first part of the Forbidden Magic Act. Aye is a vote approving the rewrite of the law. Nay is a vote against the rewrite. Any questions? 'Arranax DeVin: What if we do not concur with certain stipulations within the law? Zanbor Emerson: '''We have some time for debate, but please do not let this run long. IF you don't agree with the law vote nay. Please raise your hand if you wish to speak for or against the law. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''The new laws seem pretty straight forward. Not much t'deabte. We're goin' on about 'have we read the laws'? '''Lysabet Drostone: I should hope everyone knows what we're voting for.. Zanbor Emerson: '''Nineteen votes for. One vote against. No abstentions. The vote passes. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Ok everyone the next vote comes down to how we wish to proceed with the protection of Dalaran. I have received intel that the Draenei are about to once more come under assault by the legion once again. Intel states that it will be on Auchindoun. They have reached out to us for aid and in return for this aid they are willing to share they Defense Crystal tech. We will of course have to mine the crystals ourselves. But there is also another path to take. The Arakkoa as many of you have heard have a super weapon that uses the power of the Sun and turns it into a beam that can destroy just about anything. The group known as the Arakkoa Outcasts have managed to disable the weapon but news is that the same week as the Legion invasion the Iron Horde will be marching to take this Super weapon for themselves. So I give the choice to this Senate. We must decide if we will help defend Auchindoun and gather the defense Crystal Tech or if we try to stop the Iron Horde and try to recover the Solar Tech. Each has its own plus side and down side. '''Arranax DeVin: '''There is no debate. There is none. We ally with a worthwhile species armed with city crushing energy weapons we lack. '''Valshala Dor’delar: '''Which would be the Draenei, DeVin. The birds were our enemies on Outland they could just as easily turn on us on Draenor. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I'd suggest we go with th'more immediate concern, though. '''Verus Baelheit: '''The Legion is the greater concern. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Both are an issue. So I leave it to the Senate to vote. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: I'd rather not imagine the Legion, fel, even just the Shadow Council, with the Arrakoa technology, all inhabitable worlds have a sun, so it seems a longer lasting threat. Vanidicus Alexander: '''I suggest we deal with the Arrakoa weapon. Presently we are caught in a three war conflict. The legion is an ever present threat, but I believe we should crush the third party so we may focus our gaze upon our true enemy. Plus, additional weaponry for us never hurts. '''Valshala Dor’delar: '''The Iron horde can be defeted and broken at a later date. As mages we have a duty to stop the legion any chance we get. I would help the Draenei. I offer that humble opinion to the Senate. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Ravenseid. '''Arystlen Ravenseid: Chancellor you said that the Arrakoa disabled their sun weapon.....was it disabled or destroyed? Damon Halliwell: 'There are ruins, ruins that might still hold their secrets. I would bet the Iron Horde will find them and once they have the intel, destroy them. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else want to speak? 'Verus Baelheit: I would. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Baelheit. '''Verus Baelheit: '''The Burning Legion is an ever-present threat, no matter the world or time. They are in force on Draenor in ways we have not seen since the third war! We have but one advantage over they right now. That they do not know of OUR Azeroth. If we allow them a moment's pause, they will discover us. We should eradicate them now, stop their momentum. Or we'll suffer the consequences later. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Shadesong. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: The Arrakoa technology would deny the legion a tool to apply in other worlds, should Draenor fall, and would also give us quite a useful tool against the Iron Horde, as well as strengthening an ally of our offensive. The choice seems clear if we're looking at utility. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator LaVelle. '''Elexzandra LaVelle: Are we unable to obtain the crystal tech knowledge and use from locations other than Auchindoun? Do we not already have relations with Draenei with access to such technology? I can't imagine with the rest of the Alliance at their call they have a need for assistance from us that has not already been met elsewhere. Beyond that do they not already have access to such technology? We have no need to protect what they already have. Damon Halliwell: '''I doubt that if we do not lend aid now that any would be willing to share with us the tech of the crystales. '''Elexzandra LaVelle: The alliance has aided them thus far, we are a piece of that. Why would they deny us access? And we already have Draenei among us, do they not have the knowledge amongst them suddenly?" Damon Halliwell: '''That Tech was lost during the fall of Outland from what I have been told. '''Elexzandra LaVelle: Yes, full scale ship crashing amnesia. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Alexander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''The legion is effectively an infinite force. One that constantly threatens t'overcome us, we should deal with the iron horde immediately. If the Legion is a constant river, we must not let a second stream join to strength the flow of chaos. Once the Iron Horde is destroyed, we may resume fightin' th'river. An' I concur with Senator LaVelle. The Draenei in this timeline could assist us, the loss of defense chematics is not as devestatin' as lettin' th'iron horde ause us more problems. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Neldei'Paro. '''Scarlen Neldei'Paro: My opinion of this situation is quite biased for obvious reasons. But it is my understanding that the majority of the Alliance -and- Horde forces on Draenor are there to fight the Iron Horde, not the Legion. Would it not then be wise to spend our time and resources combating the threat that nobody seems to be focusing on? Zanbor Emerson: 'Thank you. Senator DeVin. '''Arranax DeVin: '''So. Let us be honest. Let us be frank. We are in this war for what is best for Dalaran. What is best for our people. So. I wish to speak as a man who has seen crystech, and apexis weapons in action. I have seen them both. '''Verus Baelheit: '''We are in this war for AZEROTH, DeVin. Which extends beyond your Hamlet, if you forgot. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Please maintain decorum. '''Arranax DeVin: '''The goats? They can build some nasty devices. Barrier fields that kill. Bolts of magic that strike foes dead. Powerful, yes ... but half the people here can build something similar. I can say as a golem smith though that the goat devices? They are inferior. They are delicate, weak, soft things that go berserk on the drop of the hat. '''Valshala Dor’delar: '''Draenei. DeVin, they are called Draenei. 'Muzula Silverweave: He knows. Nalen'dor Stormweaver: Too lazy to use the word fully. Arranax DeVin: '''The birds though? Their weapons can wipe out whole settlements with the power of the sun. They build golems that are utterly loyal, and can line break fantastically. We need to settle with the simple fact that the bird's science is better. The bird's knowledge is just ... better. We must support the birds. The avians? Their weapons are greater. Do the smart thing. Pick the weapon we need, not the knowledge we already hold. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''And finally, Senator Baelheit. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I only appeal to reason. The Draenei are our allies, and the Burning Legion the great enemy of all life. They are the worse foe, and right now, we have a unique advantage we've never had before. They're vulnerable; we can stop them here, now! We've spent time in Zangarra recently. The Kirin Tor's base of operations on Draenor... Archmage Khadgar believes the Shadow Council and Burning Legion are the threat to be dealt with. And I trust his judgement. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Got sick of dog fucking, and want to move to goats, Verus? '''Muzula Silverweave: Low blow, DeVin. Even for you. And -that-, and saying something. Arranax DeVin: '''I fight to win, Silverweave. I fight to win. Which is why I support the birds. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''When I call your name please say Draenei to vote for the crystal campaign or Arakkoa to vote for the apexis campaign. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright the vote is as follows. Ten votes to find the apexis weapons. Eight votes to aid the Draenei, and five abstentions. '''Arranax DeVin: '''So. We vote in favor of death beams from the sun over feckless pieces of road. '''Damon Halliwell: '''The Senate has made its choice. I will ensure things get under way. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: I assume we will be informing the Draenei of our decision not to lend aid. Damon Halliwell: 'We will. '''Mab Nimue: '''Maybe they'll understand. '''Valshala Dor’delar: '''They will not. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Tell them to do their own work for once. 'Vorien Dawnstrider: Do not tell them that. Mab Nimue: '''Then they don't deserve consideration either way. We can't save everyone. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Or better yet ... 'legion cock doesn't taste like candy, stop sucking it./ '''Damon Halliwell: '''That is all for voting, I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. put your hand up if you wish to speak. '''Scarlen Neldei'Paro: Perhaps we should send the loudest objector to inform them that we are abandoning them... Arranax DeVin: '''I'll do it. '''Nalen'dor Stormweaver: Make Bael do that. Elexzandra LaVelle: May I come? Vanidicus Alexander: '''Enogh petty bickerin'! We have diplomats. They will handle it. '''Arranax DeVin: '''I'll bring one golem. So they can fail to destroy it, and then convert to obeying it. '''Valshala Dor’delar: '''Yes, let Bael give them the hard news that we are abandoning our allies after so shortly gaining their favor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The Foreign Affairs Ministry will be taking care of the Draenei. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: Good. Arranax DeVin: '''A useless ally is no ally. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Now, the matter has been voted on. Lets move on. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: It is time to move on. Zanbor Emerson: 'Order. Please maintain decorum. '-Due to everyone yelling at once the record could not keep up.-''' '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Silverweave has the floor. '''Muzula Silverweave: I will make this brief. Upon the Ninteenth of this month, I will be stepping down from the Outer Council, resigning from my position of Chief Librarian and entering retirement. Until then, I will lend whatever aid I can to the Senate and the city as a whole. That. Is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''It is sad to see you go Muzula. You will always be welcome among us as a friend. I hope you enjoy your retirement. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Pity, you were actually rather skilled. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: I haven't worked too long with you directly, but what time it was has been an honor and a pleasure. Kalecthos Delnathor: I pity the person who will have to step up in your absence. Damon Halliwell: '''This is shocking information...but I agree fully. It has been a true honor...well expect the Mongoose but besides that an honor. '''Muzula Silverweave: Thank you. To put it simply, I feel I've done my part to the city. As for you, dear Chancellor? I'll leave you several Mongeese pups as a gift before I go. Regardless. Thank you all for your time. Damon Halliwell: '''Now..goes anyone else wish to take the floor to speak? Very well, we move on to promotions. Kyandra, please take the floor. Kyandra, you have been with us some time and I have to admit I find you odd. You have a never raised a fist or spell to attack but you have always been there to help. That alone I find refreshing and amazing. You are a beacon to those who would choose not to fight yet still do their part for Dalaran. As such I would like to offer you the promotion to High Magister? '''Kyandra Icefire: I accept. Damon Halliwell: '''Then Congratulations. '''Kyandra Icefire: Thank you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''With that I bring this Senate meeting to a close. I would remind you all that there is an Outer-Council meeting with the Inner-council so those within both will need to go to the meeting room. The rest of you have a lovely night. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events